ppgdoujinshifandomcom-20200214-history
Dexter
Dexter Dexter is one of the main characters from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is the current boyfriend of Blossom although he also has shown affection for Olga. In Grim Tales he has stayed in a relationship with Blossom and probably raised Mimi along with her. He originated from the Cartoon Network series Dexter's Laboratory. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Dexter had at first a secret laboratory where Dee Dee usually broke into and caused chaos. One day Mandark broke in with his Jackbots and tried to destroy Dexter's lab. One of his Jackbots shot towards Dexter but Dee Dee defended him and was hit instead killing her. Dexter couldn't handle it; he nearly killed Mandark, and started to build an android replica of Dee Dee using human organs in order to make the android as human as possible. Dexter attended the Megaville Elementary school and met the Powerpuff Girls there. During recess Dexter got into a fight with them, but he eventually became friends with them. After that he mostly just hang out with Blossom when he fell in love with her. After Blossom got captured Otto reported that to Dexter who went along with Coop in the Megas to Mandark's Laboratory to save Blossom. When he was there he broke into Mandark's lab and started to fight with Mandark. After Dexter beated Mandark he freed Blossom, but he was too late since Blossom already died. When she was dead she was encountered by Grim who was ready to take her with him, but the spirit of Dee Dee came and asked Grim to let her stay alive and so he did. Dee Dee asked Blossom to take care of Dexter until she was back. Blossom was alive again and Mandark told Dexter that he also had a sister, and during his explaination he became mad and thought Dexter wanted to kill his sister. Mandark summoned a giant Cluster that attacked Dexter who became unconsious. Buttercup came to save him and defeated the Cluster, Mandark then activated many bombs to kill them and himself. The Megas came in the building to save the girls and Dexter and so they escaped while leaving Mandark behind. When she was at home Blossom explained to Dexter that she once also had a sister but since she was unstable she died. A few days later Dexter was in a battle with a glob monster, but failed and was saved by the girls. At school Blossom attended dance lessons and Dexter came too. Although he got depressed after seeing Bubbles dance. Blossem noticing this suggested they leave, which he agrees to. Olgasees him when he's about to leave and asked if there was a genius who could fix the light and Dexter replied he could do that. After fixing it Blossom told Dexter that the real name of Olga was Lalavava Astronominov, which made Dexter feel shocked because he found out that Olga was the younger sister of Mandark. After that he started to acting weird towards Blossom. At the science fair when the Clusters attacked Dexter fought the Cluster along with Mrs. Honeydew. He also saved Olga as he thought he was now responsible for her. Dexter was helping the scientists open the door to the safe room, but needed help from Bubbles and is about to fight a Voltron made out of the Cluster bugs. When Bubbles was screaming to Olga to go get him, he came to her instead and had told Bubbles that they have a serious problem to look into. Dexter explained to Bubbles that he can't hold off the Voltron Cluster any longer and that they immediately need to close that door to the safe room. Dexter was seen inside the safe room with Olga watching Bubbles struggle to keep the Cluster monster away from the door. Then when he noticed that the bomb went off, Dexter is starting to feel worried about Blossom because he loves her. Having thought that Blossom had met the same fate as his sister Dee Dee, Dexter started to cry while Olga tries to comfort him. As the explosion spreads, he and Olga braced each other and, as the explosion reached them, they kissed each other good-bye. In the Chapter 10 story arc, when Blossom is preparing to fire her optic lasers at the central generator where Gir is planting the bomb in, Dexter is shown in Blossom's flashback, talking about how emotions can affect what kinds of outcomes people face. He also stated to Blossom that controlling one's own emotions can make one see things more clearly, making one's understanding and decision-makings more easier and quicker. Grim Tales What About Mimi? He is one of the fallen heroes. At the end of GT:WHAM he appears in a family photo of Mimi. Further Orientation Before the war in Megaville broke out, Dexter was using Mimi's powers to help the world from crimes commited by super powered individuals. Dexter was talking with General Specific and Private Public about Mimi's powers to predict crimes commited by super powered individuals and that she could tell the exact time and location. He told that they could easily defeat the enemies that way, and even better since Mimi was connected with The Nephilim, which boosts her powers. Dexter had a discussion with Specific about what she could actually predict and what not. After Specific left Dexter told Jeff to come out. Jeff placed Mimi in her wheelchair and the three celebrated Mimi's tenth birthday although she wanted her mother to be with her. Mimi kept crying, calling for her mother while Dexter and Jeff tried to tell her she is on a mission and can't come. Raven then appears, transformed into a bunny, and tells Mimi to stop whining and that she has to grow up. Mimi stops crying although Jeff think she was a bit harsh. Raven sung a bad version of "Happy Birthday" which Dexter thought was terrible. Mimi then used her psychonesis and lifted up her pie and threw it to Raven, Raven backfired with an apple pie and they started a food fight. Raven was mad and wanted to take a shower when Jeff asked for a favor. Powers, Abilities, and Weapons Dexter is known to be a boy genius and very intelligent. Although Dexter doesn't have any super powers he instead uses his interlect to build weapons and machines. However he also seems to be good in hand-to-hand combat as shown when he was fighting Mandark with his Gauntlets, Dexter's signature weapon. Dexter also was seen using his Geometry Triangles as boomerangs or ninja stars, and a grappling magnet to reach higher places. He is also seen boxing, fencing and lightsaber combat. He also has his own personalized version of Captain America's shield. The gauntlets that Dexter mostly is seen using as weapon have more options than just dealing massive punches. They are able to shoot missiles, even displaying a target screen. In the gauntlets somewhere Dexter has installed jets allowed him to fly and hover through the air Appearance Dexter is very short, although somewhat larger than in his original appearance. He has red curly hair with some spikes at his crown and a short mullet. He still wears his semi-circular glasses. but it is revealed that he has blue eyes. Most of the times he is seen wearing a white lab-coat, the top of buttoned while the bottom isn't. Underneath he wears a normal white shirt. He wears blue pants and are stuck into his black boots. In addition to that he also wears purple gloves. In his school uniform he still wears the same only his white lab shirt more open. In Grim Tales, Dexter takes a whole different appearance opposed to when he was young. Dexter's hair is less curly hair and of course is much taller. But the most notable thing is that his arms have been replaced with robotic arms and that he also has a metal plate on his chest. His pupils are neon blue but the rest is completely black, except for the blue lines that make their way to the edges of the eye through the black space. Dexter is still human, only with robotic parts, making him a half-human, half-cyborg. Origin Dexter is the main protagonist of the Genndy Tartakovsky animated series Dexter's Laboratory. Dexter is a boy genius who maintains a lab behind his bookshelf, he invents strange chemicals, robots, rockets, and a giant fighting robot which he pilots and uses to fight his arch-nemesis Mandark, who owns a similar machine. Trivia - When Dexter changes the security question from the vault he changes it into: What is cheese omelette in French? Which was the only word he knew in French: Omelette du Fromage. Although at first, he changes it to Big Red Bow since he has his mind on Blossom, but he reseted the password again due to embarrassment.The security question in french is a parody from Dexters laboratory series, in one episode Dexter couldn't say anything else. - When Otto shows Blossom the past of Dexter and Dee Dee several episodes come across: - Old Man Dexter where Dexter becomes an old man. - Dollhouse Drama where Dexter turns puppet size. - The Koos is Loose when Koosalagoopagoop, Dee Dee's imaginary friend, comes to life. - Remember Me when Dexter gets amnesia and Dee Dee plays tricks on him - The Big Sister when Dexter makes cookies for Dee Dee which turns her into a giant. - Dimwit Dexter when Dexter overloads his brain and becomes temporarily stupid. - Dexter makes a refrence to Fullmetal Alchemist when he summons his powergloves. He, along with Mandark, also makes a reference to Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace when they were fighting each other with lightsabers. - Dexter, just like the Powerpuff Girls, has a parallel person from a parallel universe. It is stated that this person is Drax. - In the PPGD, Dexter is notably more mature in personality being less arrogant and more caring than in the television series. - In Grim Tales, Dexter's spreech bubbles are black squares with calculator-like text design. - This is probably meant to show that Dexter's voice has become robotic and computer like, as he is clearly shown to be a cyborg. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Doujinshi